1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of searching a protein active site, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of searching a protein active site, which detect and provide a similarity between a protein active site playing a crucial role in new drug development and other active sites by approaching a feature of the protein active site in a 3D manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In past related researches, methods of searching similar shaped-proteins have been proposed, but protein active sites have not been subject to a comparison search. Conventionally, various methods of comparing protein structures include a method of comparing a distance between protein atoms, and a method of measuring a similarity of protein atoms by using only the location of a protein alpha-carbon. In addition, a method using geometric hashing has also been proposed. However, computational complexity increases in proportion to a square of the protein size, and therefore more calculation time is required.